Of Eyes As Blue As Oceans
by ShadowExorcist795
Summary: I find myself in the world of Blue Exorcist. Meanwhile Rin finds himself facing one of the toughest foes yet in existance. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Title: Of Eyes As Blue As Oceans.

Anime: Blue Exorcist.

300 words.

Action/adventure/romance/Lemon/poss. yaoi.

Pairings: Bon(Ryuji)/Jessica(me).

Rogan/Rin O.

Char.: Renzo Shima, Jessica, Rin O., Ryuji S, Shiro, Seishiro Nagatomo, Izumi, Shiratori(Astaroth), Rogan.

Date Written: Sun. Dec. 9, 2018 to

Rating: T/R/M.

Warning: Extreme cuteness, and dark scenes. Very detailed graphic content.

Proceed and read at your own risk. You have been warned.

(Date finished and number of chapters are yet to be determined.)

HELLO, THIS IS MY FIRST BLUE EXORCIST FANFIC ON THIS SITE. IN FACT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER ON THIS SITE.

Rin: She doesn't own Blue Exorcist as it is the property of Kazu Kato.

Thank you Rin. If I did own it, there would be some yaoi in it. Anywho, enjoy.

Of Eyes As Blue As Oceans by ShadowExorcist795.

Chapter 1. The Arrival.

"Where am I? I was watching Blue Exorcist and...wait, these buildings look familiar. Hunh? Southern Cross Shopping...holy crap! I am in Blue Exorcist! But how? I was just watching it! Yes! This is gonna be fun! But I'm just a regular human. If this is Assiah, then..." I was freaking out, then I saw Shiratori. Ok, I was definitely going crazy. He was the guy that was Rin's rival. That boy had so many rivals and enemies.

"Ok, just act normal. They don't know they're characters in an anime. Act like you just came to Tokyo." I walked up to him, a little unsure. I could speak Japanese, as weird as it sounded, when I first arrived here. "Um, hi. I just arrived here and I'm kinda lost. Could you show me around?"

Shiratori turned in my direction. "Hunh? Oh sure. But first, answer me this. Can you see them? The demons? They're all around you.

"What? See the demons?" A Coal Tar flew past my nose.

Logically I freaked out.

"A Coal Tar?" I was stunned. Shiratori smirked. We were in the back alley where he first led Rin. "You can see them too. Excellent. You're not a normal human."

Was this...I couldn't believe it. Some of the events from the anime were unfolding before my very eyes! A pointed tail sprouted from his backside and curved horns grew from his head.

"Astaroth!" I shouted without thinking, but he only smirked.

"I'm surprised you know who I am. Yes, I am Astaroth, king of Rot. You are just a human without any powers. You're in my world now. If you want special powers, then come with me to Ghehenna. There you will get special powers."

I knew it was dangerous. Ghehenna was a place of darkness and sadness, and death.

Did I really want to subject myself to that?

On the other hand, having special powers would be cool.

"Isn't Satan the king of Ghehenna?"

"As sharp as always. You can be my queen. We can rule Ghehenna together." I backed up. Wait a minute, did he just say queen? And he's the king of Rot!

"Like hell I'd ever marry you! I don't want to marry the king of Rot."

"Such a pest." Astaroth was getting irritated.

"Such an insolent little girl. Such behaviour needs to be punished."

"Excuse me, but I am not a little girl! I'm 23 years old! You're taking over a 15 year old boy's body! Therefore, you're only 15!"

"Curses! Insolent wench!"

He grabbed my arm. "Let go!" I took out a Holy water spray bottle and sprayed him in the face. "Arrgghh!" He let go and I ran for it.

I ran all the way to a monastery.

Good. He wasn't following me. I let out a deep sigh.

He was more dangerous than I thought.

'Don't let looks fool you.' I thought. I walked in the monastery to get away from him. That's when I took everything all in.

This is where it all started! Rin's adventure! I had taken refuge in the exact same monastery that he had lost Father Fujimoto in! But it was clean. Like nothing had happened at all.

I was speechless. I didn't know how to process this. I looked up at the front near the altar, and my heart skipped a beat.

There, sitting on one of the benches, intently listening to a couple passages from the bible, his slightly pointed ears and black tail twitching occasionally, was Rin Okumura!

He was even more handsome and cuter in person than in pictures and in the anime!

I calmed my beating heart. He was still 14 years old. Still underage.

My eyes traveled to the altar, and they widened. Was that Shiro Fujimoto?

But he was...Satan had... What was going on? I remember hearing and watching as he had told Rin that he would raise him as long as he remained human. So what was going on? I was totally confused.

Father Fujimoto finished and closed the book. "Did you understand any of that Rin?" Rin thought for a moment.

"Um...I have no clue. Dad, it's hard for me to keep up on all this bible stuff."

Shiro smiled. "You'll get it someday. It's getting late. Your brother should be home in one hour. Tomorrow we continue your lessons on how to handle guns."

I remembered my training as a kid on how to handle guns. I was a little older than Rin though. And I was taught on what to do if you see a gun. I stopped.

What would they do if they saw me? Father Fujimoto definitely noticed me, as he came walking towards me.

I didn't know what to do. What would I say?

AND SO ENDS THE FIRST CHAPTER. DID YOU ENJOY? SHIRO SEEMS NICE, BUT LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING. AND RIN IS SO CUTE! HOW WILL I HANDLE THIS? REVIEW AND COMMENT IF I DID A GOOD JOB. WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO MAKE IT BETTER? CRITIQUE IS MUCH APPRECIATED.


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Title: Of Eyes As Blue As Oceans.

Anime: Blue Exorcist.

300 words.

Action/adventure/romance/Lemon/poss. yaoi.

Pairings: Bon(Ryuji)/Jessica(me).

Rogan/Rin O.

Char.: Renzo Shima, Jessica, Rin O., Ryuji S, Shiro, Seishiro Nagatomo, Izumi, Shiratori(Astaroth), Rogan.

Date Written: Sun. Dec. 9, 2018 to

Rating: T/R/M.

Warning: Extreme cuteness, and dark scenes. Very detailed graphic content.

Proceed and read at your own risk. You have been warned.

(Date finished and number of chapters are yet to be determined.)

HELLO, THIS IS MY FIRST BLUE EXORCIST FANFIC ON THIS SITE. IN FACT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER ON THIS SITE.

Rin: She doesn't own Blue Exorcist as it is the property of Kazu Kato.

Thank you Rin. If I did own it, there would be some yaoi in it. Anywho, enjoy.

Of Eyes As Blue As Oceans by ShadowExorcist795.

Chapter 1. The Arrival.

"Where am I? I was watching Blue Exorcist and...wait, these buildings look familiar. Hunh? Southern Cross Shopping...holy crap! I am in Blue Exorcist! But how? I was just watching it! Yes! This is gonna be fun! But I'm just a regular human. If this is Assiah, then..." I was freaking out, then I saw Shiratori. Ok, I was definitely going crazy. He was the guy that was Rin's rival. That boy had so many rivals and enemies.

"Ok, just act normal. They don't know they're characters in an anime. Act like you just came to Tokyo." I walked up to him, a little unsure. I could speak Japanese, as weird as it sounded, when I first arrived here. "Um, hi. I just arrived here and I'm kinda lost. Could you show me around?"

Shiratori turned in my direction. "Hunh? Oh sure. But first, answer me this. Can you see them? The demons? They're all around you.

"What? See the demons?" A Coal Tar flew past my nose.

Logically I freaked out.

"A Coal Tar?" I was stunned. Shiratori smirked. We were in the back alley where he first led Rin. "You can see them too. Excellent. You're not a normal human."

Was this...I couldn't believe it. Some of the events from the anime were unfolding before my very eyes! A pointed tail sprouted from his backside and curved horns grew from his head.

"Astaroth!" I shouted without thinking, but he only smirked.

"I'm surprised you know who I am. Yes, I am Astaroth, king of Rot. You are just a human without any powers. You're in my world now. If you want special powers, then come with me to Ghehenna. There you will get special powers."

I knew it was dangerous. Ghehenna was a place of darkness and sadness, and death.

Did I really want to subject myself to that?

On the other hand, having special powers would be cool.

"Isn't Satan the king of Ghehenna?"

"As sharp as always. You can be my queen. We can rule Ghehenna together." I backed up. Wait a minute, did he just say queen? And he's the king of Rot!

"Like hell I'd ever marry you! I don't want to marry the king of Rot."

"Such a pest." Astaroth was getting irritated.

"Such an insolent little girl. Such behaviour needs to be punished."

"Excuse me, but I am not a little girl! I'm 23 years old! You're taking over a 15 year old boy's body! Therefore, you're only 15!"

"Curses! Insolent wench!"

He grabbed my arm. "Let go!" I took out a Holy water spray bottle and sprayed him in the face. "Arrgghh!" He let go and I ran for it.

I ran all the way to a monastery.

Good. He wasn't following me. I let out a deep sigh.

He was more dangerous than I thought.

'Don't let looks fool you.' I thought. I walked in the monastery to get away from him. That's when I took everything all in.

This is where it all started! Rin's adventure! I had taken refuge in the exact same monastery that he had lost Father Fujimoto in! But it was clean. Like nothing had happened at all.

I was speechless. I didn't know how to process this. I looked up at the front near the altar, and my heart skipped a beat.

There, sitting on one of the benches, intently listening to a couple passages from the bible, his slightly pointed ears and black tail twitching occasionally, was Rin Okumura!

He was even more handsome and cuter in person than in pictures and in the anime!

I calmed my beating heart. He was still 14 years old. Still underage.

My eyes traveled to the altar, and they widened. Was that Shiro Fujimoto?

But he was...Satan had... What was going on? I remember hearing and watching as he had told Rin that he would raise him as long as he remained human. So what was going on? I was totally confused.

Father Fujimoto finished and closed the book. "Did you understand any of that Rin?" Rin thought for a moment.

"Um...I have no clue. Dad, it's hard for me to keep up on all this bible stuff."

Shiro smiled. "You'll get it someday. It's getting late. Your brother should be home in one hour. Tomorrow we continue your lessons on how to handle guns."

I remembered my training as a kid on how to handle guns. I was a little older than Rin though. And I was taught on what to do if you see a gun. I stopped.

What would they do if they saw me? Father Fujimoto definitely noticed me, as he came walking towards me.

I didn't know what to do. What would I say?

AND SO ENDS THE FIRST CHAPTER. DID YOU ENJOY? SHIRO SEEMS NICE, BUT LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING. AND RIN IS SO CUTE! HOW WILL I HANDLE THIS? REVIEW AND COMMENT IF I DID A GOOD JOB. WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO MAKE IT BETTER? CRITIQUE IS MUCH APPRECIATED.


End file.
